<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Night, Darkly by ThymicHaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270437">Into the Night, Darkly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymicHaze/pseuds/ThymicHaze'>ThymicHaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junjou Romantica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Melancholy, Oral Sex, Substitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymicHaze/pseuds/ThymicHaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always known it would end this way; the electricity coursing through their relationship, professional or not, had always powered the insatiable lust sustaining them now. He needed Ijuuin to have him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ijuuin Kyou/Takahashi Misaki, Ijuuin Kyou/Yanase Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Night, Darkly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heady rasp of skin against skin cut through the silence.</p>
<p>Darkness secured by curtains tightly fastened.</p>
<p>Desire.</p>
<p>‘Tell me again…’</p>
<p>Ijuuin gasped, rolling his hips into a willing mouth. Saliva traced cool tracks down his thighs, and he shivered as a soft breath whispered against his skin. ‘You’re better than him…’ The small mouth returns for a moment, needily sucking his cock.</p>
<p>‘I always wanted you…sensei.’</p>
<p>With a groan, Ijuuin pulls his partner into his lap and slender limbs comply; winding round his neck and fingers running through his damp hair. The same fingers tighten as their lengths press together – Ijuuin’s breath catches as he feels slender waist, hips, ass… His hands venture lower and already slick digits are soon probing the boy’s entrance. The body in his arms flexes suddenly, spine arching, before everything contracts. Nails dig into his scalp. Lips on his shoulder are replaced by teeth. Muscles clench around his finger.</p>
<p>‘Oh my love…Misaki…Misaki!’</p>
<p>The finger is thrust further, before being joined by another and another. Ijuuin feels he is at sea. Swimming in the wants and desires that he has held all these years. Finally, it is Misaki crying around his hand. Finally, Misaki taking him into his mouth…</p>
<p>But there is an ache; an emptiness.</p>
<p>Frenzied gasps and moans are not enough.</p>
<p>Prompted by a selfish squeeze to his hip, the boy starts again:</p>
<p>‘Ijuuin-sensi…it’s always been you. Whenever we’ve been working late I’ve always – ahh – wanted to show you –‘</p>
<p>He is silent for a moment as fingers begin to spread inside him. It burns and he feels jagged nails catch the sensitive flesh inside but the pain is soon replaced with a pleasure so deep, so desired, that he can’t think. His head rolls forward onto Ijuuin’s broad shoulder, kissing and sucking the trail of bruises he’d left before. A pinch to his side brings him back to reality. ‘Tell me how he’d do it to you.’ Another pause…these words are harder to find.</p>
<p>‘Usami-sensei would-‘</p>
<p>-SLAM-</p>
<p>The younger man is cut off and his words melt into a cry as he is tossed roughly onto his back. Fingers removed, Ijuuin’s length presses at his entrance; teasing the raw muscles there.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry!...Us- Usagi-san would- ha!’</p>
<p>Ijuuin drove into him then, finding his pleasure points immediately with well-practised precision.</p>
<p>‘H- he would…’ A flash of inspiration, ‘fuck me so hard I’d scream.’</p>
<p>On cue, the thrusts came, each as deep and merciless as the last but as large hands coursed over the rest of his flesh, lingering to brush a nipple or knead his lower back, any urge to cry out was lost. Nothing else was real, only this. Ijuuin’s body on him, wanting him, craving his touch. He had always known it would end this way; the electricity coursing through their relationship, professional or not, had always powered the insatiable lust sustaining them now. He needed Ijuuin to have him.</p>
<p>‘Misaki…Misaki do you love me?’</p>
<p>A hot, concentrated heat builds deep in his groin.</p>
<p>‘Misaki?’</p>
<p>He gasps, heat cascading over him. Every muscle in his body seems to contract in unison and he blinks back stinging tears.</p>
<p>‘I love you, I love you, I –‘</p>
<p>With a growl, Ijuuin snaps his hips forward and releases into his partner. He reaches for the cock between them and massages his partner’s length a final time before he feels his cum, hot and thick on his hands, and hears the shuddering cry that accompanies it.</p>
<p>In the stillness that follows, the monotonous rumble of traffic rises to the apartment. Ijuuin turns his head to the window, focussing his gaze on the corner where the curtains don’t quite reach. A drop of dark rain clings to the glass and he watches as it trembles before falling into the night, another gathering in its place. He doesn’t hear his name being called but the jangle of keys draws his attention. His partner stands awkwardly in the gloom, holding his bag against his chest as one would a shield.</p>
<p>‘You don’t have to go, Yanase.’</p>
<p>Ijuuin’s voice is soft and Yanase hears the pity in it. Somehow that always makes this harder.</p>
<p>‘No…no, I do.’</p>
<p>Yanase sits at the end of the bed, pulling on his socks and trying to ignore the dark eyes surveying him. The mattress dips as he’s joined by the other man, quietly passing him his shirt from where it had been tossed on the floor. ‘Thank y-‘ A cool hand on his forehead cuts him off. Ijuuin pushes back his editor’s sweaty fringe, before bringing his hand to Yanase’s cheek. Both are thankful for the darkness now. Here they exist beyond the slipstream of the every-day. Both will dutifully attend work tomorrow: professional small talk and deadlines. They will try to forget. They won’t let this happen again. Until it does.</p>
<p>As the door clicks shut, Ijuuin falls back against the pillow. His gaze lands on the window again but now the rain has grown heavy and hammers persistently at the glass. So quickly do the drops land, swell and fall that as soon as one can be picked out, it is gone; joining the rivers that run down, down, down onto the street below.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So it's been a whole year since I last posted - p bad. I hope you enjoyed xx Thanks to Fishysama and Lord Amais for the constant inspiration. (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆     (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>